1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric fluorescent substance and more specifically a polymer light-emitting device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differing from low molecular weight materials, light emitting materials having higher molecular weight (polymeric fluorescent substances) have a merit that they can be dissolved in a solvent, and can form a light emitting layer by a coating method, and various substances have been studied. For example, J. Mater. Sci. Mater. Ele., 11, p. 111 (2000) describes polymers containing unsubstituted naphthalene and fluorene.
An object of the present invention is to provide: a polymeric fluorescent substance comprising a condensed aromatic ring such as naphthalene and an arylene group such as fluorene, and manifesting strong fluorescence; and a polymer LED of high performance which can be driven at lower voltage with high efficiency, using this polymeric fluorescent substance.